bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant Lilly Matah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60495 |no = 627 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 33, 37, 41, 67, 71, 75, 112, 115, 118 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 10, 8, 8, 10, 16, 16, 16 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = Long before the battle between the humans and the gods, there was a fearful empress from the Agni empire whose name was inscribed in history. Some years after her enthronement she began invading the neighboring countries. It is rumored that she did so in order to gather more slave fighters, but this cannot be proven as fact. There were some slaves who aimed to take her life, but due to the tremendous dark power she gained through her research, none could approach her. After her death, her daughter would continue this same research, bringing down the fall of the empire with it. |summon = The saga of a relentless person. Humans are equivalent to beasts. In my eyes, everyone is equal. |fusion = I could feel your loyalty towards me. What do you wish for as a reward? |evolution = My evolution was only natural. That's because I'm a fool who cannot help fighting. | hp_base = 4190 |atk_base = 1469 |def_base = 1469 |rec_base = 1507 | hp_lord = 5971 |atk_lord = 1920 |def_lord = 1932 |rec_lord = 1982 | hp_anima = 6714 |rec_anima = 1784 |atk_breaker = 2118 |def_breaker = 1734 |atk_guardian = 1722 |def_guardian = 2130 |rec_guardian = 1883 |def_oracle = 1833 | hp_oracle = 5674 |rec_oracle = 2279 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Ares' Echo |lsdescription = Large boost in the BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = 3~6 BC fill when attacked |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Tyrant's Distraction |bbdescription = Gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns & increases BB gauge when damage is taken |bbnote = 4 BC fill per turn, 3~5 BC when damage taken |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 23 |sbb = Grand Matah |sbbdescription = Gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns, increases BB gauge when damage is taken & boost to BC drop rate |sbbnote = 4 BC fill per turn, 3~6 BC when damage taken, 20% boost to BC drop rate |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60494 |evointo = 60497 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Metal Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Lilly3 }}